


Tak z tarczami bywa

by Freedoooom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Swetry, choinka, tarcza
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedoooom/pseuds/Freedoooom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Miniaturka została napisana w ramach ,,Cotygodniowej zabawy pisarskiej" w poprzednim roku. Nie jest idealna, ale mam do niej sentyment. Polskie tradycje świąteczne to błąd celowy ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tak z tarczami bywa

**Author's Note:**

> Miniaturka została napisana w ramach ,,Cotygodniowej zabawy pisarskiej" w poprzednim roku. Nie jest idealna, ale mam do niej sentyment. Polskie tradycje świąteczne to błąd celowy ;)

Święta w Stark Tower ruszyły pełną parą. Można by zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że cała wieża stała się jedną, wielką choinką – z lampkami w postaci wielkich światełek rozwieszonych w oknach na każdym piętrze, łańcuchami, mikołajowymi naklejkami oraz bombkami. Patrzący z boku obserwator zapewne uznałby, że przekroczyło to pewne granice. I z pewnością tak było, o czym niestety w pełni wiedział jedynie sam właściciel budynku.  
  
\- To nie tak, że nie lubię świąt, chociaż wiesz, że naprawdę ich nie lubię – stwierdził Tony podczas ubierania trzeciej już salonowej choinki. - Powiedzmy, że jestem w stanie je tolerować. Ale to, co tu się dzieje, ociera się już o paranoję. Jestem niemal pewny, że odkryliście już nowe stadium psychozy.  
  
\- A ja jestem pewna, że chcesz się ulotnić z wigilii. Na co, oczywiście, nie masz pozwolenia.  
  
Pepper Potts posłała mu TO spojrzenie. Zawsze działało.  
  
Tony westchnął cicho, sięgając po kolejną bombkę – czerwoną ze złotymi wzorami. _Cóż za ironia_ , pomyślał, prychając przy tym głośno i powiesił maleństwo na samym dole choinki, jak najgłębiej się dało.  
  
\- Tony, to nasze pierwsze, wspólne święta w tak szerokim gronie – Pepper mówiąc to, sięgnęła po kolejną ozdobę i podała ją mężczyźnie. - Postaraj się chociaż udawać, że cię cieszą. Wszyscy tak bardzo się starają...  
  
\- Aż za bardzo - przerwał jej Stark. - A to, co mi właśnie dałaś to tarcza Kapitana Ameryki. Cholerna minitarcza Kapitana Ameryki w wersji świątecznej. Patrz, ma nawet mikołaja zamiast gwiazdy!  
  
Tony odrzucił bombkę do pudełka, starając się to zrobić jak najmniej delikatnie, ale zarazem w taki sposób, żeby Potts nie zarzuciła mu celowego niszczenia ozdób. Oczywiście, jak to z tarczami Kapitana Ameryki bywa, bombka przetrwała. To było wredne.  
  
Stark nie zastanawiając się, odszedł od choinki i przyciągnął Pepper do siebie. Oparł swoje czoło o jej, przymykając na chwilę oczy.  
  
\- Obiecuję, że będę grzeczny - wyszeptał. - Jak na prawdziwego Starka przystało. Nie pociesza cię to zbytnio, prawda?  
  
Pepper pokręciła przecząco głową, starając się ukryć uśmiech.  
  
\- Po prostu bądź miły – powiedziała.  
  
Schyliła się i, ku zaskoczeniu Tonego, ponownie wyciągnęła z pudła minitarczę. Mężczyzna zachichotał cicho, po czym odebrał od niej ozdobę i zawiesił ją na szczycie choinki.  
  
\- Niech chociaż raz wyjdzie na twoje - stwierdził, puszczając jej oczko.  
  
W tym samym momencie do salonu wbiegł Kapitan Ameryka. Było to wręcz dosłowne, gdyż Steve naprawdę biegł, uprawiając między meblami istny parkur, ubrany, o dziwo, w niebiesko-czerwony świąteczny sweterek z wielkim napisem KAPITAN AMERYKA, otoczonym czymś, co chyba miało być tarczą. Niestety, nadal pozostawało jedynie trzema czarnymi okręgami.  
  
Tony nie krył swojego zdziwienia, gdy Rogers niemal robiąc salto nad kanapą, stanął przed nimi, bez żadnej oznaki zmęczenia. Uśmiechał się do nich promiennie, trzymając w dłoniach dwa pakunki, niezgrabnie owinięte świątecznym papierem z małymi główkami Iron Mana zamiast wzoru.  
  
\- Hej – powiedział, jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechając. - To dla was. Właściwie prezenty świąteczne powinno się odpakowywać po kolacji, ale stwierdziłem, że jeśli wszyscy je włożymy, to będzie miło. Więc... Wesołych Świąt!  
  
Mówiąc to, niemal wepchnął im paczuszki do rąk, po czym najzwyczajniej w świecie odwrócił się i wybiegł z salonu. Tony stał przez chwilę, marszcząc brwi.  
  
\- Dobra... To było dziwne – stwierdził, wskazując palcem korytarz. - Mam na myśli dziwniejsze niż wszystko, co się ostatnio dzieje. Jesteś pewna, że mam odwołać ten karnet na grupową terapię, który chciałem dać Bartonowi? Mógłby wziąć ze sobą kumpli, no wiesz, szczególnie tych dużych i umięśnionych.  
  
\- Bądź miły – powtórzyła Pepper, otwierając swój prezent - Och... Spójrz, jakie piękny! ,,Jedyna kobieta, która utrzyma cię w ryzach". To akurat prawda.  
  
\- Bomba – mruknął Stark, po czym podrzucił swój pakunek i rozerwał papier. - No nie wierzę...  
  
Sweter mówił sam za siebie. Był czerwony, a jedyne, co się na nim znajdowało to wielki napis ,,TONY KOCHA CAPA" i nadruk ze starym zdjęciem Tonego z dzieciństwa, na którym wtulał się on w kołderkę w malutkie tarcze.

 


End file.
